sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell Whitfield
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | years_active = 1983–present | occupation = Actor, voice actor }} Mitchell Whitfield (born September 8, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor. Life and career Whitfield was born in Brooklyn, New York. He guest-starred in several episodes of Friends as Dr. Barry Farber, Rachel's orthodontist ex-fiancé, whom Rachel left at the altar on their wedding day. He also appeared in Dharma & Greg; Murder, She Wrote; Diagnosis Murder and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well as Curb Your Enthusiasm. In the 1992 film My Cousin Vinny, Whitfield starred as Stan Rothenstein, opposite Ralph Macchio. He also appeared in an episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. As a voice actor, Whitfield voiced Phobos on W.I.T.C.H. and Donatello in the TMNT film. He played Benjamin, a Marine friend of Eddie Birdlace, in Dogfight. As of 2015, Whitfield does the voice of Fixit on Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Filmography Live-action * A Match Made in Heaven - Gordon Rosner * Amy's Orgasm - Don * Best Men - Sol Jacobs * Blossom - Larry Levin''Blossom'' Season 3 Episode 24 * Critics and Other Freaks - Casting Agent * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Cameron Nelson * Curb Your Enthusiasm - Becky's Fiance * Diagnosis: Murder - Eddie Clark, Arnold Baskin * Dogfight - Benjamin * Double Rush - Michael * Dharma and Greg - Bob * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Cecil * Family Law - Ian Packard * Flies on Cupid - Steven Hayes * Friends - Barry Faber * Head over Heels - Warren Baldwin * I Love You, Don't Touch Me! - Ben * Minor Adjustments - Dr. Bruce Hampton * Murder, She Wrote - Teddy Cardoza * My Cousin Vinny - Stan Rothenstein * Perversions of Science - Matt Solomon''Perversions of Science'' Episode: "Ultimate Weapon" * Reversal of Fortune - Curly * Seal with a Kiss - Larry * Sgt. Bilko - Pfc. Mickey Zimmerman''Sgt. Bilko'' Closing Credits * The George Carlin Show - Brian * The Memory Thief - Tom * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody - Mr. Blaine Animation * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - Klerm * Goldie & Bear - Humpty Dumpty, Woodsman, singing vocals of Sir Kenneth in episode 11 * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights - Avra''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights'' Closing Credits * Hellboy: Sword of Storms - Russell Thorn * Sofia the First - Boo, Greylock * The Angry Beavers - Norbert Foster Beaver ("Snowbound") * The Legend of Korra - Gun, Additional Voices * TMNT - Donatello, Additional Voices * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Fixit, Additional Voices *''Vampirina' - Demi * ''Winx Club - Professor Palladium * W.I.T.C.H. - Phobos, Sandpit, Additional Voices Video games * 24: The Game - Additional Voices * Skylanders: Trap Team - Bruiser Cruiser * TMNT - Donatello References External links * Mitchell Whitfield's website * * 20th Anniversary of My Cousin Vinny Interview at Abnormal Use Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Brooklyn Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors